When I'm Gone
by Rage-Stricken-Angel
Summary: 2nd Book. What happens when Fall goes into the Digital Sea? How will Ulrich take it? Even worse how will Autum take it? Ulrich and Autum have to figure a way to get her back. UxOC OxOC some WxOc AxJ and WxY. It is kinda the sequel to Depression Hurts. R
1. Chapter 1

_**1 When I'm Gone... A plan**_

_**Author's Note: I love this story don't you? Anyways this is really sad, believe it or not I cried writing the last chapter of Depression Hurts. I don't exactly know waht to call the book, so reviews with names will be apreciatted! But you should review anyways! It is commanded by Me Master Bubbles! **_

_**It had been a couple days since Fall's fall. Autum broke up with Odd, Yumi went out with William, Ulrich hardly talked to anyone in the group, and Einstein and Princess were hardly working on Lyoko. Ulrich once in a while got together with Autum to scheme a plan for...Fall. When the Halloween dance came, Autum sat in her room, Ulrich sat in her room with her, and Odd played with Kiwi. No one was happy, there were no emotions, Kadic Academy was...empty.**_

_**"Ulrich?" Autum asked**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"We will get her back right?"**_

_**"I hope so,"**_

_**"You hope so?!"**_

_**"Calm down, we will probably figure a way to get her back,"**_

_**"I don't need probably I need yes or no!"**_

_**"Ok umm inbetween." Autum growled at his reaction.**_

_**"Well while they're at the dance we need to figure out a way to get her back!"**_

_**"I know, I know, just calm down. Let me think this over." Autum sat on the bed, with tears building up at the brims of her eyes.**_

_**"I want my sister back!" Ulrich just stared at her.**_

_**"I want my life back, I want to be able to know she is in the same room as me and isn't Xanamafied, and I want to be able to know she is in the same room as me and she is sound asleep, not ready to go kill herself for **__**YOU**__**!"**_

_**"Hey since when is this my fault?!"**_

_**"Since she fell in love with you, when you came into the dorm room she fell, head over heels for you,"**_

_**"She did?"**_

_**"Yes, but she didn't want to interfer with you and Yumi, so she found William, she hadn't exactly told him about you yet, she felt it was her fault that you got hurt. And so she figured if she killed herself, then he wouldn't have a reason to hurt you anymore. She killed herself for you Ulrich! She was your door mat. You walked all over her until Yumi decided she liked William!"**_

_**"Stop!" Ulrich walked out of the room and punched the wall.**_

_**"Ulrich, you can't hide from your feelings forever,"**_

_**"No but I can hide for a pretty long time until they find me," Autum listened to his answer and was mad, she suited up really quick, crawled out of her window, and reached the top of her school. She didn't feel like putting up with anymore of Ulrich's shit. She had a place to think up here. Of what was gonna happen next in life, could she handle it alone or not? Could she stand the fact that her sister killed herself for her boyfriend so he wouldn't get hurt anymore? No she couldn't, she couldn't any of it without Fall by her side.**_


	2. My Nightmares

_**2 When I'm Gone...My Nightmares**_

_**Autum crawled back in her room, and fell asleep in her bed. She began to Dream/Nightmare.**_

_**$ Nightmares/Dreams$**_

_**$Autum's POV$**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la**_

_**You used to call me your angel**_

_**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**_

_**And you'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I thought of the way you felt so strong**_

_**I never wanted you to leave**_

_**I wanted you to stay here holdin' me**_

_**I was sitting in my room, just waking up with the door opening, I found out that it was just my sister, and I told her that if she needed my help to call me. And she agreed. She walked out of the room. About an hour later I was awoken by my cell phone playing my fav song.**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I missed my sister, but then answered my phone.**_

_**"Mmm hello?"**_

_**"Autum I need your help,"**_

_**"Ulrich with what?"**_

_**"Your sister!" I jumped out of bed.**_

_**"Ulrich?! What happened?"**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I know you're in a better place yeah**_

_**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**_

_**I know you're where you need to be**_

_**Even though it's not here with me**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**"Shes on Lyoko, fighting William! And she told me to go there, before it is to late,"**_

_**"Ok meet me at the super comp room!"**_

_**"Ok," I hung up my phone suited up, then ran! I met them all at the Super Computer. We read the screen.**_

_**Dear Ulrich and Autum,**_

_**I love you both very much, but I'm sorry I can't watch as everyone is slowly fading away. I can't watch you guys lose my grip then fall. I need to catch you guys, and if i'm going to do that, I will have to win or lose to William.**_

_**Have you ever felt unwanted?**_

_**Like you just don't belong?**_

_**Like you can't have everything that you've ever wanted?**_

_**Like you've been lying all along?**_

_**Like you just can't fit in?**_

_**Like you just want to scream?**_

_**Like you could cry with tears building up at the brims?**_

_**Like everyones been so mean?**_

_**Like you can't relate to anyone?**_

_**Like you've lost your fight?**_

_**Like an alchoholic has won?**_

_**Like your never gonna be alright?**_

_**Like you just want tot leave?**_

_**Like you just want to scream?**_

_**Like you want to tell everyone your secret?**_

_**Like you know you'll live a life of regret?**_

_**Like any day your gonna die?**_

_**Like every day your living a lie?**_

_**Like every day his hit is a suprise?**_

_**Like you could cry?**_

_**Like you've been pushed around?**_

_**Like you've been kicked while your down?**_

_**Like your slipping off the edge?**_

_**Like your hanging by a thread?**_

_**Like your a picture with a broken frame?**_

_**Like your the problem and your sibling is the blame?**_

_**Like your alone and helpless?**_

_**Like your life is a big fat mess?**_

_**Like you can never see light again?**_

_**Like night is day and day is night?**_

_**Like he feels your life isn't wrong it's right?**_

_**Like he's never going to stop?**_

_**Like you could go any minuet?**_

_**Like you never wanna feel regret?**_

_**Like you want to see light?**_

_**Like your life ends tonight?**_

_**Welcome to my life.**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**(repeat) .**_

_**Muwahahahaha**_

_**I am ending the **_

_**chapter, as said before**_

_**I do not own any songs/**_

_**poems i use, and if i do,**_

_**I will put an O at the top of it.**_

_**Oh and I still need a title for**_

_**the book!...o.O**_


	3. New Girl

**3 When I'm Gone...New Girl**

**Claim: I do own the new OC Sahara Clergy!**

**Ulrich had been shedding tears in his room for hours. What was he going to do? He lost the girl of his dreams, wait what was he talking about? They had hardly even known eachother, but still he still really liked her alot. Almost more than...Yumi. He couldn't believed the words had come even close to coming out of his mouth. He grabbed a coat, and then he began to walk out of the dorm room were he bumped someone.**

**"Sorry my fault," they answered. Ulrich looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair and green streeks and green/blue-ish eyes. She wore a green dress with black and white bubbles all over it. When it came to her chest it was a green belt buckle that went around her chest. It straps that tied in the back.**

**"The name is Sahara,"**

**"My name is Ulrich, nice to meet you,"**

**"Umm, are you going to help me? Or are you going to lie there?"**

**"Oh, sorry," Ulrich got up and grabbed the bags from her hands.**

**"Thanks,"**

**"My pleasure," They walked to the front counter, and got her dorm room number...21.**

**"Wait," Ulrich said looking confused that was Autum and Fall's room.**

**"Yes?" The attendant asked him**

**"There is already two people in there."**

**"No a girl moved," Ulrich just stand there looking at her.**

**"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Ulrich asked anoyed**

**"One of the girls in the room moved out." She repeated**

**"Oh well when she does come back and her room is filled with another girl's stuff, I am going to blame you." Ulrich replied. Sahara and Ulrich grabbed her bags and began to walk to the room. When they knocked there was no answer. **

_**Were is she? **_**Ulrich thought**

**Muwahahahaha**

**I am ending the**

**chappie! More **

**Reviews, the **

**fatter the up-**

**dates! R&R**

**(No smilee**

**today...)**


End file.
